


I'm Home When You Hold Me

by JustJules



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Height Differences, It's not stated in the fic but I always headcanon him as transgender so yeah, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding, i guess, transenjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJules/pseuds/JustJules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on otp prompt-  "Your OTP is standing together at the back of a group picture. Person A is really short and has to jump just to be seen. Person B, who is much taller, picks them up so that they can be in the picture."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Home When You Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!  
> Tbh I wanted to make it shorter, but before I realised I had written 2000 words.  
> Title from Beans on Toast's song - I'm Home When You Hold Me (it's great and you should listen to it!)  
> (English is not my first language, so I am sorry for all the mistakes)  
> Please, tell me what you think about it!

Enjolras had warm brown skin. There were freckles on his nose and cheeks. His curls were blond and eyes ice blue. And he was short. For most people it wouldn't be a problem. It's just a height, right? We cannot change it. But for Enjolras it was something more than just a height.

He had always been the shortest kid in school, the shortest member of the family. Because of height he couldn't ride a roller-coasters, had to keep all of his dishes at his eye level (that is.. far too low for his flatmates – Combeferre and Courfeyrac) and he had to wear flashy colours at the riots, so that his friends could easily find him. But there was one thing Enjolras hated the most. Photos. Always being the shortest person, he had to kneel in the front of group when they took photos. Also taking selfies with his friends was rather hard, since everyone had to bend down.

But Enjolras somehow managed to find ways to survive it. He always insisted on sitting on photos, instead of standing. He sat near Joly and Jehan, who were only a little bit taller than him, he wore high-heeled shoes. Sometimes he didn't go to the parties, just in order to escape from uncomfortable comments (“Enjolras, can you stand in front of us?”, “Enjolras! Stand on your tiptoes, please!”)

But then came a day (and party) Enjolras couldn't avoid- Cosette and Marius' wedding.

Not that he didn't want to go. He loved dearly his friends. Cosette was like his sister. He could always count on her and he wanted her to be happy. And Marius was one of his closest friends. They met thanks to Courfeyrac and soon Enjolras found a friend in him.

And so the 16th of February came. Although it was snowing, the day was rather bright and when Cosette showed up at the mairie, rays of sun illuminated her face and hair. Tiny snowflakes fell on her ivory dress and she looked like a princess.

She greeted the crowd of her friends and when she saw Enjolras, she immediately hugged him and kissed his cheek (Enjolras, of course, noticed that she had to bend down a little bit).

“You're beautiful” he said and when he saw girl bite her lip nervously, he added “Excited?”

Cosette looked at him and smiled.

“Yes! I am just a little bit stressed. I am afraid that I may trip over” she laughed quietly and raised bottom of her dress showing high-heeled shoes.

“Everything's gonna be perfect, 'Sette.” Enjolras said and squeezed her hand.

She looked at him with a grin for the last time and let Eponine hug her.

When they went inside, Marius had already been waiting for them. He was obviously nervous, pacing back and forth. When he looked up and saw his future bride, he almost fainted. Courfeyrac, who were standing beside him, only laughed and ruffled Marius' curly hair.

“Hey, hey, Pontmercy. Don't die.” said he “we want wedding not funeral!”

The ceremony itself was rather short. Or maybe Enjolras hasn't paid attention… He spent it thinking how tall Cosette family was. Her adoptive father was almost 2 metres tall. His partner – retired police officer - was only a little bit shorter. Even Cosette's biological mother was taller than him! And then there was he – 1 metre and 57 centimetres tall activist.

Later the wedding reception moved to the Café Musain, small bistro run by Cosette's father. Since the newly-weds didn't invite many guests, all of them could celebrate in one room (which normally was used as Les Amis' meeting room).

Enjolras sat down near Combeferre (of course he didn't let the fact that his feet were dangling from his chair go unnoticed). But one hour had passed and Enjolras couldn't complain – he was having a good time. The atmosphere was magical, food delicious and most important – the bride and groom were happy. But then someone started taking photos. Enjolras pouted and started staring at his juice. But soon the flash blinded him and he heard laugh and those hated words: “Ha! Look! I tried to take photo of Combeferre and Enjolras but Enjy disappeared!”

Yes, because I am a magician for fuck's sake, he thought. He was furious. Suddenly someone poked his arm. He turned only to see Joly looking at him with a concerned look on eir face.

''You okay, 'jolras? You look quite pale.. '' ey asked and young history student felt two fingers pressing to his wrist. Enjolras sighed.

''Joly, I am fine. You don't have to check my pulse'' he reassured em ''I am just a little bit tired''

''Are you worried because of your height?'' asked Joly.

The blond looked at his friend terrified.

''You know about this?'' he asked lowering his voice ''but how?''

Joly shook eir head and smiled broadly.

''You don't really keep it only to yourself, Julien. Last week you shouted at Bahorel when he tried to help you and give you something from the top shelf.''

''I…'' he groaned 'Yes, I have a problem with my height. I am even shorter than Gavroche and he is 6 years younger than me. I have a stool in my flat so that I can brush my teeth or see myself in a mirror!'' Enjolras sighed loudly and puffed out his cheeks a little bit.

Joly patted him on the shoulder. Poor Enjolras, ey thought, and soon the photographer will arrive and take the photos of everyone.

But... suddenly Joly got an idea. An idea which would solve two problems. Ey smiled - it was like killing two birds with one stone..

****

The photographer came to the Musain less than 20 minutes later. At first he took photos of newly-weds and their closest family. But then Monsieur Valjean insisted that he wanted a photo of all the guests.

It wasn't hard. There were less than 30 people at the wedding, so all of them could just stand in front of the Musain, on the wide boulevard. After 15 minutes of placing all guests, setting camera, again placing guests (Bossuet stumbled and fell on Bahorel who fell on Marius and the whole arrangement had to be redone). And Enjolras tried to squeeze through the people in order to stand at the front of group. But he couldn't. No one seemed to notice him, even if he tried shouting at them and poked their backs. He huffed. So he won't be on the photos! Enjolras folded his arms on his chest. Not that he was sulking about it! Or maybe he was.. Enjolras' pout was bigger and bigger with every passing second. And suddenly he felt arms around his middle. He was being lifted. He looked down at the hands on his waist – they were much bigger than his, they were callused and there was paint on the skin around nails. Enjolras knew exactly whose hands they were. But his heart was beating frantically and it wasn't because of the stress caused by the photos. Then he heard the sound of shutter and soon everyone started to move and talk. Enjolras turned around and looked at Grantaire who smiling at him sheepishly.

''I am sorry, I just wanted to help'' R said and ran his fingers through his dark hair.

Enjolras shook his head and smiled.

''Thank you, Grantaire'' he said ''I appreciate it.''

''It was Joly's idea, you know, to lift you. You should thank em, not me'' dancer looked at Enjolras.

And indeed, when Joly noticed Enjolras trying to get through the people, ey told R to help him. That was eir amazing plan – to help Enjolras and to make him and R finally admit that they are in love with each other. Now ey grinned at eir friends. The plan Les Amis created almost 2 years ago was finally working. It sounded like a bad romcom but in their friends' opinion Enjolras and Grantaire had to be together.

Enjolras put his hand on Grantaire's shoulder (or just tried to do it) and smiled. Then, before R could react, he went back to the Musain.

Dark haired man made a startled sound as his eyes followed Enjolras opening the door and letting the photographer go first.

R turned around and saw Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta smiling at him meaningfully.

''I hate you, guys''

****

Two weeks passed and the March has started. But Enjolras didn't forget about what had happened at the wedding. It wasn't a big thing. Grantaire didn't save his life nor fight with 100 hamster sized dogs for him. But it was something more. It was nice and his friend (because they were friends, weren't they?) had never done something like this for him.

''I am overthinking the whole situation'' Enjolras said to himself as he flipped the page in his textbook ''I should work not think. Work, work, work.''

But more he didn't think about Grantaire, less he was working. He put his head on a cold desk. His stomach was growling, his essay was undone and the librarian had already told him twice that it was late and that soon he would have to close the library.

Enjolras got up and packed his books and notes. He just needed one more book and he could finally go home and eat frozen pizza.

He went to the bookcase and took the note with number of the right shelf. He looked up and… shit.. It was too high. Enjolras put his bag on the ground and climbed on it. But still he was too short. Then he stood on the lower shelf. He sighed hopelessly when he realised that the book was still out of his reach. He growled.

''Want some help, boss?''

Enjolras jumped surprised and when he turned to see the person behind him, he was sure that gods must hate him. His crush was standing near him, in library, among the shelves with books about history.

''What are you doing here, R?''

Grantaire smiled and showed Enjolras book he was holding.

''Renaissance. I have to prepare a project.''

Enjolras nodded in lieu of answer.

''And you? You need help with this book?'' Grantaire continued.

''Umm yes. It's pretty high..'' said Enjolras bashfully ''you are like my knight in shining armour. You helped me at the wedding and now do this again''

''Ah, that's not a problem. You know that I will always help you. We are friends''

''We are?'' Enjolras finally asked the question which was bugging him.

R looked at him shocked.

''Of course we are. Unless you don't want to be?''

''I want'' the student smiled ''I really do''

''Good, that's good… We better go. They're closing soon. Come on, I will walk you home.''

When they left, it was already dark. The stars were shining brightly. But even if it was late, Paris didn't sleep. There were lots of people on the streets, either wandering around, or looking for something. Many of them were drunk, heading to the bars. Lost tourists were pulling their suitcases. And then there was Enjolras and Grantaire, both of them walking towards the Latin Quarter, safe distance between them.

''Are you writing an essay or something? '' asked R suddenly

''What?''

''You were writing something in the library. So I guess you are writing an essay or your life is just so boring that you read about…'' Grantaire looked at books in Enjolras' bag ''May 1968.

''It's essay. But it doesn't mean that I am not interested in this topic'' blond smiled at his friend.

R replied with a shy smile. Enjolras hid his hands in the pockets of his coat. He wished he knew how to talk to the artist. Should he ask him about his project? Or about his dance lessons?

''I love the sky.. There are so many stars… '' he finally said.

Grantaire looked at him surprised.

''Yes, they are.. That's one of the things I love about this city.''

''What are the other things?''

''I don't know!'' R laughed ''Maybe people..? Yes. I love people here. Tourists, students, everyone. They make this city live''

''I've noticed that you like drawing people''

''Well… yes, I do. I like drawing people. Even those I don't know.. '' Grantaire smiled to himself ''Drawing them helps me to understand the human nature.. Okay, I'll stop talking. I guess you are not interested in that.''

Enjolras shook his head.

''I am interested. Please, continue.''

''So.. you know.. when I draw someone I don't even know I like to imagine who they are. The things they do, they tell me more about them.''

''Why didn't you go to the art school? You could have studied history of art! You still can!''

''I don't know.. I guess I am not that talented..''

''Of course you are, R!'' opposed Enjolras ''you're the greatest artist ever! I just love your drawings. They are full of life and they are so realistic. And your paintings are the best! Although they are dark and sad, there is something in the-''

Enjolras didn't finish the sentence because he felt lips pressing to his. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Grantaire's neck. Artist's lips were chapped and his skin rough. Enjolras caressed his cheek and didn't stop kissing even if he couldn't breathe. Finally, Grantaire moved away and looked at the blond.

''I shouldn't have..'' R mumbled ''I am sorry. I shouldn't have forced you''

Enjolras exhaled deeply and took Grantaire's hands in his.

''And what if I wanted it? What if I am a little bit in love with you..? Or maybe not a little bit. I mooning over you since the wedding. I didn't even finish my essay because I couldn't stop thinking about you, Grantaire!''

And then Enjolras was kissing him again. Leader's lips were trembling. What if Grantaire didn't want it? He was selfish- he thought - But on the other hand R kissed him back.

Enjolras backed out.

''What about you..?'' he asked quietly.

''Geez, Enjolras! I am in love with you since I spilled my coffee on your papers!''

''But.. that was when we met!''

''Yes, you idiot!''

****

And when the photos from the wedding arrived and this time it wasn't his height that was a problem, but a fact that he had blinked, Enjolras wasn't angry. Instead he just smiled and kissed Grantaire's cheek.

 

 

 


End file.
